


say it with a smile

by dominho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Creampie, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominho/pseuds/dominho
Summary: Jisung should know better than to enter risky territory like this.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 28
Kudos: 530





	say it with a smile

**Author's Note:**

> uploading this at 4am like an absolute genius. will check for typos at a later date.

Cheeks flushed and walls down, Minho looks beautiful. Jisung always thinks he does, but right now he’s practically glowing. They’re laughing at Jisung completely missing his cup while trying to poor soju in the dim studio lighting and it makes Jisung's skin buzz. 

“Dumbass,” Minho says, but it’s so affectionate that Jisung can’t even pretend to be upset. Especially not with how pretty his smile is and how his irises shine. Jisung has to tear his eyes away. "You distracted by something?"

_You’re just so beautiful._

"I found porn on our flashdrive today," Jisung blurts out when his eyes fall onto the drive sitting on the desk across from them. He knows it was probably a rhetorical question. He doesn't know why he decides to bring _that_ up of all things, but he can't deal with how intensely Minho is staring at him. Jisung needs _something_ to change the mood. 

"What?" 

"The 3RACHA drive," Jisung explains, shifting to get more comfortable on the small sofa.

And it's probably a bad idea to talk about this, especially with how badly he wants to kiss Minho right now. With how far his inhibitions are lowered and the added bravery from the soju. Jisung thought he might have knocked enough sense into himself after God knows how long he's been crushing on Minho, but apparently he's learned nothing. He should know better than to enter risky territory like this. 

**× × × × ×**

_"The way that you like me, is it that way?"_

_Jisung felt like he might pass out. He'd been harboring this crush for ages and suddenly it was out in the open. Admittedly, he hadn't been exactly subtle, but he never expected Minho to confront him about it. Definitely not like that. Not on camera and in front of countless staff members._

_Minho seemed horrifyingly serious and Jisung couldn't take it._

_"What sort of way should I like you, hyung?"_

_Pass it off as a joke and he'd be fine, Jisung thought. He forced out a laugh and gave Minho an exaggeratedly confused look. The sincerity slowly left Minho’s face and was replaced with something that only Jisung would be able to recognize as artificial._

_"Ah, I don't know either," Minho laughed. It didn't quite reach his eyes. A part of Jisung felt like Minho might have been hoping for a different answer._

_And a much larger part of Jisung felt something between them very briefly. Something magnetic, as if the universe itself was pushing Jisung toward Minho despite any possible repercussions. Just for a moment, Jisung thought it might be worth the risk to stop resisting the pull._

_Somehow, it deescalated into their usual dicking around before Jisung had time to sort out his feelings. He doesn't question it._

_They never talked about it again despite how often it crossed Jisung's mind. Despite how many nights he lay awake, staring at the popcorn ceiling and wondering what Minho had meant. Despite the touches that lingered too long to be platonic following that day. Despite the ache that never seemed to subside in Jisung’s chest._

  
  


**× × × × ×**

  
  


The air in the studio feels concerningly similar to then. 

"Oh. Did you watch it?" Minho doesn't sound like himself anymore. He's a bit nervous and Jisung doesn't know why. 

"I–" Jisung pauses to swallow the lump in his throat. There's no point in lying. "Yes?"

Minho hums and studies Jisung for a moment. Jisung suddenly feels very, very naked. He's exposed in the most dangerous way possible. A sick part of him fucking loves it.

The tension between them is nothing new. Jisung never knows what Minho's really thinking in moments like this. They've always been close, but Jisung can't exactly pinpoint just how _close_ Minho wants them to be. The constant push and pull, Minho asking Jisung in what way he likes him on fucking _camera,_ referring to each other as soulmates, and a million other confusing things do nothing to provide any sort of clarity. 

"Did you get off to it?" The lack of any sort of teasing lilt in Minho's voice should be a red flag, especially once Minho scoots closer so they're shoulder to shoulder. Jisung's face burns at the possible implications of it. 

"Shut up," Jisung grumbles, trying his best to hide his blush. This was definitely a bad idea.

"I'll take that as a yes," Minho laughs, tone slightly off. 

"Please stop talking."

“Why are you so embarrassed, Jisungie?" Minho swings a leg over both of Jisung’s to sit in his lap and cups Jisung's cheek between his palms. Minho's always so touchy when he's drunk, but it's never been this dangerous. "What? You can’t even talk about touching yourself?” 

And really, Jisung should have seen this coming. Their inhibitions were swallowed down somewhere amidst the bottles of soju. This is beyond dangerous territory with beyond dangerous circumstances. Minho's in his lap. Minho's teasing him. Jisung's brain turns to mush and all rational thought dies.

More Importantly, Jisung is officially going to hell. He has hit rock bottom. He’s already half hard over Minho mocking him with that stupid fucking smirk because apparently, this is how he lives now. He blames his drunkenness. Still, even inebriated, Jisung has enough sense left to know he needs to get the fuck out of this situation before Minho notices and hates him forever, or something.

"Hyung." Jisung squirms and tries to push Minho off him. 

"It's not a big deal. We all do it," Minho says while patting Jisung's head in an attempt to calm him down, but it only makes the situation worse. 

Now Jisung's thinking about Minho with a hand wrapped around his cock. Minho with his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Minho trying so hard not to make any noises when he gets close. Minho cumming across his abdomen with a hand over his mouth to mute his sweet whimpers.

Minho nuzzles into Jisung's neck. He can feel Minho's breath fan out against his skin. It's ticklish and his lips are painfully close to brushing against Jisung. Jisung wants Minho to close the short distance, wants Minho to run his teeth and tongue along his neck until Jisung's covered in red and purple traces of him. 

Jisung is so hard it hurts. He has to do something before Minho– 

“Jisung, are you–" Minho darts away to face Jisung. Well, he noticed. His eyes are wide as he blinks rapidly in disbelief. "This is turning you on? _I’m_ turning you on?” Minho asks, like he’s both shocked and confused. 

Jisung licks his lips subconsciously, eyes flicking down to Minho's mouth. They’re so close, he would barely have to move to kiss him. Minho looks panicked and Jisung really needs to save his ass somehow.

“What? No. You–I'm buzzed and thinking about the porn and-and getting off now. So, yeah. That’s why.” Minho visibly relaxes. Thank God they’re both shitfaced because that was possibly the worst attempt at a lie Jisung has ever told. And that says a lot. "It happens, ya know?"

Jisung laughs awkwardly in an attempt to ease the tension, but it ultimately fails. The room goes quiet. 

“I could help you, if you want,” Minho finally whispers, barely audible despite the silence. Jisung thinks he might pass out. There is no way this is real. There is no way Minho is offering to actually do this. “Unless I'm reading this wrong," he adds. 

Everything about the situation is ridiculous, but Jisung can’t help the way his cock twitches. 

“Hyung, you–" Jisung takes a deep breath. "You're drunk. You don't really mean that."

Jisung thanks every known deity that his brain has started working again. A minute earlier, he would have gladly accepted and potentially ruined their relationship. 

“I'm not and I do, but I won't be offended if you don't want to. It's completely understandable." Minho ruffles Jisung's hair affectionately. "I just thought you might be...interested in men? Interested in me? If not, then don't w–"

“No, please,” Jisung interrupts, breathless and painfully hard. “I am. I want you.”

Minho lets out a shaky breath that fans out across Jisung's face. It smells of alcohol and should be a little gross, but Jisung revels in it. He did this to Minho. Minho is blushing and chewing on his bottom lip because of Jisung. 

“You know, you're really cute, Jisungie.” Minho's voice is much more tender now and it makes Jisung shiver. "I want you, too. Tell me what you like so I can help."

"I wanna be taken care of and, um–" Jisung shuffles through the millions of thoughts running through his head in search of a way to articulate what he wants. “Would like it if you teased me a little?"

Minho hums, staring at Jisung for a long moment. Jisung thinks Minho might back out of the whole thing until Minho presses his lips to Jisung's ear.

“God, I've always thought you were the prettiest little thing.” Jisung shivers, settling his hands on Minho's hips. "Look so fucking good right now. So fucking beautiful and needy. You're gonna be good for me, aren't you?" 

Jisung's cock twitches in interest. He's so hard it hurts to be confined within his jeans. He can't remember the last time he's felt this good. Jisung hasn't got off in God knows how long with how tightly packed their schedules are and he's definitely feeling the effects. 

“Fuck, yeah. Anything for you." Jisung's chest rises and falls rapidly as his entire body is filled with the need to cum.

This is a wet dream come true. Jisung is half expecting to wake up drenched in sweat with soiled boxers. He can't remember when he started wanting Minho so badly, but it feels like forever. Right now, he has forever in his lap and it's almost overwhelming.

"Such a pretty baby,” Minho sighs, tangling his hands in the Jisung's hair. “You sound so pretty, too."

Minho rocks his hips slowly, dragging his ass against Jisung's aching cock. Jisung digs his fingers into Minho's hips and squeezes to ground himself. Jisung is so, so sensitive and the rough texture of his jeans pressing against him stings, but the dull pain registers as pleasure. 

“Oh, God,” Jisung whimpers. He's not going to last. Nothing has really happened yet, but every one of his nerves is on fire just hearing Minho talk like this.

“I didn't even have to actually touch you and you're a wreck." Jisung lets his head rest on Minho's shoulder while he whimpers. “You're so desperate for me.”

Minho slides his hands under Jisung's shirt, running his thumbs over his nipples. Jisung is so, so sensitive there he could cry. There's an electric buzz under his skin that sends jolts of pleasure straight to his cock. What can't be more than a minute is enough to have him rolling his hips up against Minho's ass.

"Mi-inho." Jisung feels himself getting closer and closer to cumming already. 

Minho tips his head back and lets out a sweet little moan. Jisung stifles a groan at how pretty he sounds. Jisung knows the cry will haunt him on countless nights when he lay aching, the ghost of Minho's touch on his skin. 

"So good," Minho whispers. Jisung has never heard Minho so vulnerable and it goes straight to his cock. He always has an unbothered front up, always spins the situation so that he's got the upper hand. Hell, it took _years_ for him to call Jisung his soulmate after Jisung had long since declared as much.

Minho redoubles his effort, moving his hips so the cleft of his ass through his pants rubs _just_ so against Jisung's cock. 

"Hyung,” Jisung cries, grip tightening. “Wait. If you keep–'m gonna–”

“Aw, you're gonna cum already? That won't do at all. I haven't even gotten to really play with you." Minho rolls his head forward to pout at Jisung and it's annoyingly cute.

It's very clear just how much more experience Minho has compared to him. The most Jisung's ever done is kiss a girl in high school, but Minho seems to know how to tear someone apart with minimal effort. Minho's mouth is unabashedly filthy and the roll of his hips is too perfect to be new to him. 

"Minho, I can't," Jisung breathes out, using everything in him to not cum. 

"Ah, you look so cute right now. Does it really feel that good? Do you already want to cum for me, Jisung? Gonna cum like a good boy?” The last sentence is rasped out obscenely and it’s almost too much. 

“Want you to touch me first,” Jisung whines, eyes squeezed shut. He can't look anymore, not when he's this worked up with a lapful of Minho groaning in his ear. “Please. Please just touch me already.”

“Aw,” Minho teases, tone bordering on condescending. It's the same tone Minho uses when he usually messes around with Jisung, but in this context, it turns Jisung on. “I kind of wanted to see if you would cum like that.”

And really, Jisung could, but he'd rather cum with Minho wrapped tight and hot around his cock. 

"You didn't say I could." 

Minho finally takes pity on Jisung and stills his hips. Jisung sighs in relief, eliciting a laugh from Minho. 

"It's funny, really. With the way you usually act, I would have assumed you wanted to take charge." Minho smiles, grabbing a fistful of Jisung's hair and pressing their foreheads together. "But you listen so well. So, what _do_ you want, Jisung? Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want me to tell you exactly how I want you to fuck me? Do you want me to let you cum down my throat? Hm?"

"Minho," Jisung whines, trembling. He feels like he can’t catch his breath no matter how hard he tries. The second he thought Minho might give him a break, he's riling Jisung up all over again. 

"I need an answer, Jisung." Minho drags down the zipper of Jisung's jeans and peels them halfway down his thighs. “If you want to stop at any point, just tell me." 

“Okay, yeah. Anything you want. Anything you want is good.”

Everything Minho suggests sounds perfect. Jisung just wants Minho in some capacity; he doesn't care how he gets him. 

“What I want is to make you feel good. This is about you,” Minho says. He places a kiss on Jisung's forehead, the gentle press of his lips unfitting for the way he's making Jisung melt. “So what do you want?”

 _To be with you,_ Jisung wants to say, but stops himself.

“Just–” Jisung closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Touch me like I'm yours.”

 _Like,_ because no matter how badly Jisung wishes he was, wishes Minho would mark him up and ride him while he holds Jisung's hand tightly, he isn't Minho's. He wants and wants and wants Minho in every way possible, but this is just a hookup. A hookup Jisung isn't entirely sure Minho will remember tomorrow morning.

“Shit, yeah.” Minho pulls his own shirt over his head once Jisung opens his eyes. “Yeah, okay. Let's make a deal first: you don't get to cum until I do. Okay?"

"Okay," Jisung breathes. "Just please–"

Jisung's breath catches as he watches Minho sink to his knees. All the air in his lungs decides to escape, only to return in an embarrassingly shaky gasp. 

"Hannie's so cute," Minho laughs, smiling up at Jisung brilliantly as he reaches to pull Jisung's jeans the rest of the way down his legs. 

This is something Jisung has thought about frequently: Minho on his knees for him. He never thought he'd be lucky enough to actually witness this, but _God,_ is he glad he can. Minho somehow looks even more beautiful than he had imagined. All he can do is stare in awe as Minho fully strips him of his jeans and boxers. 

"You're incredible," Jisung mumbles to himself.

"Mm, thank you. Just relax and let me take care of you." Jisung nods, but can't help the way his legs tremble. "Is this–have you ever done this before?"

"No," Jisungs says, voice small. He feels a little embarrassed by his inexperience. 

"I guess I'll just–" Minho gingerly wraps his fingers around Jisung's aching cock and guides it to his mouth. "Have to make it really good for you, then."

Before Jisung can respond, Minho licks a stripe up the underside of his cock. Whatever Jisung was going to say immediately dies in his throat and is reborn as a pitiful whine. Minho's tongue is so, so warm and wet and slightly rough and million other perfect things in a way that's wonderfully foreign to Jisung.

"Shit," Jisung hisses. Minho, tongue still pressed to his dick, smiles up at Jisung and lets an amused puff of air out of his nose. "Shit, hyung. That's good."

There's a mischievous glint in Minho's eyes as he pulls away, cocks his head to the side, and asks, "Is it, now?"

He dives back down to swirl his tongue around Jisung's length until it glistens with spit. Jisung absentmindedly tangles his hands in Minho's hair once he suckles the head. With a pleased hum, Minho rests his hand atop Jisung's and pushes down hard. Jisung's cock completely disappears past Minho's stretched lips. It's such an obscene sight coupled with the unimaginable pleasure of having the entirety of his cock down someone's throat. Down _Minho's_ throat. 

Minho comes back up nice and slow only to press down on Jisung's hand and force himself down Jisung's cock again. And again. And again. The blissed out look on Minho's face, eyebrows pinched together and eyes shut, is breathtaking. Jisung is almost convinced Minho is enjoying this as much as he is. 

A dissatisfied whine and a squeeze to Jisung's hand finally allow the pieces to fit together in Jisung's head. He flattens his feet on the ground and tightens his grip on Minho's hair. With a deep breath, Jisung lifts his hips at the same time he guides Minho's head down. 

They both moan, though Minho's is muffled. His eyes flutter open when Jisung guides him back up. Minho's eyes are wet, but pleading when he blinks up at Jisung. 

"Holy shit," Jisung whispers. 

"C'mon. Fuck my face, baby."

_Baby._

God, Jisung could fucking cum right now if he didn't want to please Minho so badly. He tries his best to start a somewhat steady rhythm, but it's so easy for him to get caught up in the heat. He can only keep himself from bursting for so long. 

"Please, please, please." Jisung arches his back off the couch to thrust shallowly into Minho's mouth. "So good. So fucking good. Please, I'm so close."

Jisung's teetering on the edge of what will undeniably be the best orgasm he's ever had. He feels the warmth build and build and _build–_

Minho swats Jisung's hands away and pulls off his cock with a pop. Minho tilts his head with a smirk and says, "Sorry, what was that, Hannie?"

Jisung's hips surge up, desperately thrusting into nothing in search of Minho's mouth again. With a look of pity, Minho offers a tight grip at the base of his cock and a strong hand stilling his movements instead. 

"No, no, no," Jisung gasps, squirming under Minho. "Don't stop. Please, hyung. Hannie was gonna cum."

Minho, despite the obvious shiver that tracks down his spine, keeps his grip on Jisung's hips firm, pushing him down into the cushions despite Jisung's best efforts. 

"A deals a deal."

It's clear Minho is still trying to cling onto control, but desperation is leaking into the corners of his façade. Jisung can see how hard Minho is, now that his senses aren't overloaded with the need to cum. Minho is very subtly grinding his hips against the couch and twitching periodically. 

"Hyung," Jisung tries, steeling himself. "Let me make you feel good, too. Please." 

"Okay." Minho's rhythm falters slightly. "Okay. Yeah."

**× × × × ×**

Minho using the lube, the very tube Jisung strategically hid at the bottom of the drawer for personal use, to stretch himself out on his own fingers is a dizzying sight. The twitch of his hips and his face scrunching make Jisung's skin buzz in a mix of anticipation and nervousness. 

Everything between then and Minho sitting himself on Jisung's cock is a blur. His mind is flooded with the overwhelming feeling of being buried inside Minho and every other thought is subsequently washed away. Jisung forgets to breathe with how tightly wound he is. 

"Jisung," Minho downright whimpers, trembling thighs straining to lift himself back up. "Jisung, you're so–" Minho doesn't finish the thought, just gasps as he sinks back down onto Jisung's cock, and it reminds Jisung to breathe, too.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck,"_ Jisung rushes out. His whole body is shaking something awful and it takes all of his energy to rest his hands on Minho's hips. Jisung experimentally fucks up into Minho, tight and wet and so _warm_ it's suffocating all over again.

"That's it. Fuck me just like that." Minho leans down, pausing to whisper, " _touch me,_ " before connecting their lips.

Jisung has never touched anyone this way before, but he imagines it can't be any different from the way he gets himself off. He slides one sweaty palm down, down, until his fingers curl around Minho's cock. It's shorter than Jisung's own, but slightly thicker. He absentmindedly thinks about how it would feel to have Minho in his mouth before jacking his cock. 

Every muscle in Minho's body clenches. He chases after Jisung's grip and the feeling of being filled simultaneously in a battle that's impossible to lose. Minho's cock is so wet, dribbling precum onto Jisung's hand in a near constant stream, and it does wonders for Jisung's ego. 

"I made hyung like this?" Jisung pulls back to get a good look at Minho. He knows the answer, obviously, but he needs to hear Minho say it. 

"Yeah," Minho groans, staring down at Jisung hungrily. "Feels so good. My pretty baby is doing so well. So good and desperate for hyung."

Jisung asked for it, but he didn't expect Minho's answer to affect him _this_ much. Jisung's cock twitches inside Minho. He chews on his lip to stay grounded. 

"God, I'm so sorry," Jisung says between pathetic whimpers. "I'm gonna–"

Really, they both knew Jisung never stood a chance. 

"It's oka-ay." Minho redoubles his efforts, fucking himself on Jisung's cock in earnest. Jisung flicks his wrist faster to match. "I'm gonna cum, too. Gonna cum, 'Sung."

"Please?" Jisung looks up at Minho pleadingly. "For Hannie?"

Minho's eyes go wide before they roll back in his head. His legs shake, giving out and leaving Minho slumped against Jisung as he cums between them. Jisung desperately claws at his back when Minho clenches around Jisung's cock.

"It's okay. Don't stop." Minho musters enough strength to move his hips in small circles. "You can cum in me."

Jisung fucks up into Minho once, twice, three times, without a discernible rhythm before cumming deep inside. His orgasm hits so hard, he has to muffle a scream against Minho's skin as he trembles. Minho hums and runs his hands through Jisung's hair, satisfied. 

Once the high starts to fizzle out, Jisung realizes he's still babbling into Minho's shoulder. And Jisung decides to break the unspoken rule.

"Minho," Jisung whines, linking his arms around him. "Minho hyung, please."

"What?"

"Don't go," Jisung says, voice small. "After the alcohol wears off, don't leave me."

Jisung acknowledges that this moment isn't independent of their friendship, of their everyday lives, of the rest of the universe. Jisung is foolishly solidifying this and making it more than something that could be written off as a drunken mistake. 

Minho, in typical fashion, stiffens against Jisung briefly before relaxing again. He doesn't answer Jisung, only letting out a noncommittal laugh in response. Jisung's brain is left scrambling for something of an explanation, only to turn up empty handed.

Still, Minho makes no move to get up. Jisung is provided _some_ comfort by that fact. He opts to look on the bright side rather than lose his mind overthinking. He clings onto one thought for now:

Even if it ends up just being for the night, Jisung is Minho's. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, leave comments!! they are my life blood!!!
> 
> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/minbinville)


End file.
